First Christmas
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: It's Yuna's very first Christmas with the group and Yugi is more than happy to tell her everything about it, but who will teach her about the tradition of Mistletoe? A short story with cute prideshipping. Fem!Yami and Seto Kaiba.


**First Christmas**

 **Summary: It's Yuna's very first Christmas with the group and Yugi is more than happy to tell her everything about it, but who will teach her about the tradition of Mistletoe? A short story with cute prideshipping. Fem!Yami and Seto Kaiba.**

Seto Kaiba was getting annoyed with all the noise that the Yugi-tachi were making in his living room as they exchanged gifts. It didn't help the brunet's case that Mokuba had begged him to spend the night with them and that he could see his beautiful rival. The little kid was far from innocent and the CEO had decided that he was going to start checking which books, magazines and movies Mokuba purchased.

Now he regretted that he couldn't help but crave his rival's presence. He didn't like the fact that his brother had found out about his little crush during the whole Noah fiasco, but Mokuba had and the boy was using it as often as he could to get his brother to do something. Seto suffered immense teasing and suggestions about how to make his rival his that made him want to ban the younger boy from spending so much time with hormonal teenagers.

Even right now, Kaiba can clearly see Duke, Tristan and Joey flirting as best as they could with the girls. Tristan didn't annoy him as much since it was easy to ignore him and his interest in only Serenity, Joey's little sister, but the mutt and the dice freak were trying their luck with Yuna and it angered the CEO. He liked to think that he was the only one worthy of the once Pharaoh and former spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, but he wasn't the only one interested in the girl. Despite Joey's obvious feelings for Mai, he also wanted the Pharaoh, and Duke was just a playboy who flirts with every cute girl.

Although, even if Yuna had a lot cute aspects, Seto would rather call her beautiful. The former Pharaoh, after receiving her own body when she gathered almost all Millennium Items, had a body most models would die for and a face that has the world swooning at the sight of her. Her exotic features were accented even more by her heavily-layered spiky, three-colored hair of crimson, blond and ebony and her facial features were obviously of someone who isn't Japanese. It seems that her ancient heritage gave Yuna a heart-shaped face with features that are both sharp and gentle. Her small nose, high cheekbones and full lips were something that no one else has in the modern world. Her figure was slim and although she was short, Yuna was a devastatingly sexy creature. Her limbs were long and she walked with the confidence and grace only a royal can possibly have.

But Seto thought that her eyes were the most beautiful feature Yuna has. They are a bloody crimson with a sharpness and power that could only come from experience. There was something wise beyond her age (including the 5000 years gap) in their depths that prevents them from looking sinister and Seto felt the most alive when he stared at them from across the dueling field. Yuna was the first and only person who beat him in a fair fight and he couldn't help but respect her skills. She was the Queen of Games and she deserved the title.

One other thing Seto found attractive in Yuna was her personality. She was loyal to her friends, she had a temper that could make a storm look tame and yet it almost never showed itself since she had a great sense of self control. Everyone liked the nice girl and she was really gentle and good with kids. She easily forgave those who had wronged her, but had apologized. Even Seto, who had tried to kill her and her friends. The best thing about her was that she never gave up. Yuna took everything in stride and didn't let life surprise her all that much. She loves a challenge as much as Seto does and the two were the best known rivals in the world.

"... I bet Kaiba doesn't even want to play with us!", reached his ears and Seto cursed when he realized he had lost himself to his thoughts. It had been Joey who has said that and it was directed to Yuna. The billionaire noticed that the group of friends, along with Mokuba, Tea, Serenity, Mai and Yuna have spread in between the guys as they all sat down on the floor. Joey was beside his sister and on his other side was Tristan. Duke was right across from Serenity and Mokuba had taken the free seat by the shy girl. Mai took one seat next to Yuna, since the Duel Queen was sort of like her best friend, and the other place beside her was occupied by Yugi, no surprise there. There was an empty space right across the tricolor haired girl and she has been getting up to ask him to join them in whatever they were doing when Joey spoke.

"Joey, do not be rude." Yuna reprimanded the blond in that formal way she always speaks. It made her sound like the royalty she was, a thing Seto found rather thrilling. The archaic beauty his rival carried so casually was something many girls would give a limb for. It made her even more like the Pharaoh she once was. "Not only would it be rude, since this is his home, but it would also be unfair. He might deny it, but he is still our friend."

It would truly always be beyond Kaiba as to how she could still consider him a friend after everything he has done. But he was grateful none the less and he knew he would do anything for the little Pharaoh.

''Still! It's not like he'd actually play the game!'' Joey continued protesting and Seto really got annoyed.

''Why don't you try asking me instead of deciding for me, Mutt?'' He snapped at the blond and Joey growled at the CEO.

''Well?! Would you!?''

''I never back away from a challenge.'' He said arrogantly, titling his head up.

''Will the two of you stop already?'' Tea snapped at them. ''It's just a stupid game!''

''Just let them blow it off. It will at least let us have a peaceful game afterwards.'' Yugi said as he stood near his Mou Hitori no Boku. Yuna nodded her head and the two sat on the floor. Seto humphed and sat in the place across from Yuna, ignoring the others' shocked faces.

''Okay, so how do we play this stupid game?''

Yuna smiled at her grumpy rival as she took out her deck. It immediately triggered the CEO's fighting instincts and he, too, took out his cards. Soon, everyone else followed and Mokuba grabbed an empty juce bottle and an ordinary deck of cards. Not really sure of what was going on, Seto just kept watching the game setup. Yugi has taken all the Duel Monsters decks and has divided them into three piles. Mokuba was reshuffling the deck over and over again and Yuna seems to have given everyone six cards to write on. When Seto looked at his, he saw that three of them had only the word *DARE* while the other three had the word *TRUTH*. And that's when it downed to him why everyone had assumed that he wouldn't play, but now it was too late to back out.

''Okay, this is how we play. We will each spin the bottle twice and the two chosen will then each draw one DARE and one TRUTH. Then both of the chosen will draw Duel Monsters cards, one monster, one trap and one spell card. It will be like a mini duel, except you have one shot to end it in your favor. Monster effects don't count since there is no battle position. For once, all that matters is the attack points. The winer choses weather he wants to fulfill the dare or answer the question he or she has drawn. When the winer makes the choice, the defeated has to fulfill the option that was not selected. For example, the winer choses dare, so the defeated must answer his or hers question and vice versa. Is that clear to everyone?''

Everyone nodded, but Duke had to ask one question. ''Why don't we just play normal truth or dare instead of complicating thins to this extent?''

Yuna shrugged. ''We're all duelists here, to some extent. We'd get bored.''

''I guess you have a point.'' He mumbled to himself. ''Alright, I want to go first!''

''Not so fast!'' Yuna said and he stopped dead in his tracks of taking the bottle. ''Mokuba is a bit to young for this game, seeing as some of the stupid dares you boys have written in, therefore he's going to act as a referee. He spins the bottle every time.''

''Yes!'' Mokuba shouted, having feared that he wouldn't be a part of the game with the way Yuna had started her sentence. The raven-haired boy took the bottle and span it as hard and as fast as he could, eagerly watching as it landed on Joey. ''Joey's the first competitor!''

''Oh, man!''

Mokuba ignored the blond's fake protests and continued to spin the bottle a second time. It landed on Tea and Joey started rubbing his hands together.

''This is going to be easy!''

The blue-eyed brunette sent him a mock glare, but she didn't respond otherwise. The two chosen by the bottle moved to the center of the circle and drew their dare and truth. Tea grinned as she saw her truth, but the dare had her a bit flustered as she looked at the tall CEO from the corner of her eyes. Joey, on the other hand, groaned at both his cards and stole glances at Mai and Yugi, who was involved with his dare.

''Alright, draw!'' Mokuba said and with a dramatic sweep of his arm, he uncovered the throughly shuffled decks. Both players drew from each of the piles and Joey was grinning like a maniac when he saw he had his Panther Warrior and Skull Dice, but his third card was Graceful Charity. Tea, on the other hand had a weak fairy monster that she could boot up with her magic and spell card, which she did, but with Joey's trap, she still didn't have enough attack points to win.

''Alright!'' Joey yelled as he pumped his fist into the air. ''I win!''

''So happy after you've defeated a lowly beginner at this game, Wheeler? I guess you're more pathetic than I thought.'' Seto snorted and it almost immediately had the blond snarling at him. However, with Duke and Tristan restraining him, Joey couldn't do much but growl like the dog Seto thinks him to be.

''We'll see how well you fare, Rich-boy!''

''Just choose already, Wheeler!''

''Fine!'' Looking down at his cards again, Joey decides that the truth is far less harmful. ''Who is the person you think is the prettiest in the room?''

Most of the room winced, knowing that Joey had a real problem when it came to deciphering weather he like Mai or Yuna. Said women were looking at him expectantly and even Tea was interested in his answer. And that's when Joey spotted his way out. After all, which older brother would chose someone other than his own sister as the prettiest person in the room. ''I'd have to say Serenity.''

''Running away from the truth, Wheeler?'' Seto taunted just as Joey was going to pat himself on the back for a job well done. ''I guess you really have no pride.'' He snorted as the blond was about to protest, but Yuna just chuckled.

''I doubt that was a lie, or hiding the truth. Every older sibling sees no flaw in their younger one, no matter in what aspect. I personally think it's sweet.''

Joey blushed cherry red as she winked at him and he realized she had just saved his butt.

Tea groaned as she got up and bowed down before Kaiba, kissing his feet and startling them all in the process. All except Mai, who was having a hard time not to die from laughter. ''I am your loyal servant. What do you wish for tonight as entertainment, my lord?'' The whole room burst out laughing as the CEO turned deathly pale and had to swallow down the bile that had raised to his mouth. Oh, he was going to get Mia for this!

Before anyone could make jokes about what happened. Mokuba took the bottle and span it again, just to save his friends from his brother's wrath. ''First up is Yuna!'' The room cheered as the Game Queen came to the center. ''And her opponent is Tristan!'' Seto pouted in jealousy as his chance was given to someone else. He wanted to face Yuna, even if the game was as silly as this!

Yuna drew her dare and almost chocked at what she saw. She glared at her Aibou, who was pretending not to know what she was angry about. When she drew her truth, the glare turned to Mai, who was grinning like a chaser cat. Tristan, on the other hand, bemoaned at his truth but didn't seem to mind the dare. Yuna then proceeded to draw her cards and was not at all surprised to see her fateful Dark Magician looking up at her, nor was she surprised by her Mirror Force or her Magic Spellbook. Tristan got Cyber Commander and two worthless cards.

''I chose truth.'' Mai chocked on her spit as the Game Queen actually accepted her question and it had Yugi raising an eyebrow a the blond that clearly said ''what the fuck?'' and Mai was raising the same eyebrow back at him. ''Do you like Seto Kaiba?''

The room was silent as the rest of Yugi-tachi gawked between Mai, Yuna and Kaiba.

''Yes.''

The rroom was silent. No one knew how to react, other than gawk at the shameless ex spirit. Mai was the first with a new reaction.

"Well, well, well! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a crush!"

This caused Seto to blush slightly, only noticed by those who have been watching for the reaction. Mokuba had a pleased smile on his face as he realized what a great opportunity this is for his brother to finally confess!

"Well, Iguess I sort of like Kaiba, too. I mean, he's a great duelist and under all that cold ice is a very nice person, right?" Everyone turned from gawking at Mai, Yuna and Kaiba to gawk at Tea and Kaiba as the bubbly brunette blushed after her own confession.

Yugi frowned as his Mou Hitori no Boku's confession was made to look so petite when the reincarnated Pharaoh was hinting at her feelings for Seto.

''Well, I personally think he's hot!'' Mai said and it caused everyone to turn their attention to her. You couldn't tell if Seto was becoming green or as pale as a sheet over all of the unwanted attention. Yuna's was wanted. Anyone else, nooot so much!

''Can we just move on!''The CEO grumbled and Mokuba, taking pity on his brother, took the bottle and gave it a good spin after Tristan finished repeating that he's an idiot ten times, a dare Duke had written down. The bottle first landed on Kaiba, then on Mai. Drawing their dares and truths, Mai was unpleasantly surprised to find her own dare staring right back at her. She would now have to confess to Joey, since the plan she and Yugi had made was to get the CEO and the Queen of Games to get together. Seto, on the other hand, drew both of Yugi's dare and truth. The truth was less painful and he was sure he could rearrange his answer to cover his true feelings, but he had to win against Mai in this. Seeing as there were decks of at the very least three beginners along with his own cards, Seto had to fear for his own safety in these ridiculous duels since his opponent could as easily draw a Blue-Eyes White Dragon as he could!

''Alright, draw your cards!'' Mokuba enthusiastically said as the two put on their best game face.

Mai drew first and was happy to see her Harpy's Pet Dragon as her monster card and she smirked smugly. It only got better when her next card was her Mirror Wall! The third card she got was De-fusion, so she just kept it in her hand and watched her expressionless opponent draw his cards.

Seto smirked as he saw the card he drew. It put everyone one edge as they forgot that he had drawn first from the Spell card pile, and when the smirk got even wider when he drew from Trap pile, Mai really started worrying. But when he drew from the monster pile, he made no expression and everyone thought that he hadn't drawn his Blue-Eyes. Instead, he just placed all three cards face down, like Mai had with her two, and declared that he was ready. Mai also nodded at Mokuba and the raven-haired boy started counting to three.

''One! Two!''

The players got ready to flip over their monsters.

''THREE!''

Mai and Kaiba quickly turned over their cards and the room, except Yuna and Seto, gasped as they saw the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon staring up at them. Quickly glancing up at the brunet, Mai shrank back as she saw the confident smirk on his face.

''Blue-Eyes, attack!''

''Not so fast!'' Mai yelled as she activated her trap, but Seto used his own Trap, the Trap Jammer card, destroying Mai's Mirror Wall. Kaiba laughed his usual maniacal laugh as his Blue-Eyes easily destroyed his opponents feeble monster. ''No way ...''

''Just be happy this wasn't a real duel or I would have destroyed you.'' The CEO sneered as he took his truth card. ''This is what I chose. Do you love your rival? Is it just me, Yugi, or do you not have a life of your own so you try to match up your friends?''

Said teen flushed in embarrassment and tried to hide behind his best friend, but Joey wasn't willing to face off against both Kaiba and Yuna when they were angry like now.

 _'Aibou!'_

''EEEEP!'' The smaller boy hid behind Mokuba, and the preteen put on his best puppy dog eyes to try and get his brother to give in.

Seto humphed and answered his question. ''I love to duel her, I will admit to that.''

Mai immediately realized the loophole in the answer and she grinned from ear to ear. Just as she was going to point this out, the CEO told her to do her dare before he gets older than her. Fuming, Mai forgot everything about the loophole and was about to start arguing with the brunet, when Mokuba told her she had to fulfill her dare. The CEO enjoyed the sight of a flustered Mai as she was forced to kiss the guy she liked best.

 _''Ah, revenge is sweet.''_

It went on like this for a couple of hours, since nit everyone was so willing to do their dares or answer embarrassing questions. Luckily, Seto had been able to stop himself from making a fool of himself, but he has yet to play against Yuna.

''Darn,we have enough for only one more spin.'' Joey said as everyone gazed at the last cards and what was left of the decks. ''Oh well. It was great while it lasted!''

''Come one, Mokuba-kun! Spin it one last time!'' Yugi said, still a bit high from having gotten the chance to kiss Tea, his long time crush.

''Alright! Here goes!'' And with those words, the last spin started, landing on Seto, then on Yuna. ''Awesome! It's bug brother against Yuna!'' Yugi and Mai joined in on Mokuba's sly grin, that was completely unseen by Kaiba since he was having a very hard time dealing with the fact that if he got something he didn't want to do, he would have to since there was very little chance of defeating Yuna in a game like this.

Yuna wasn't all that happy either, since she knew that one of Yugi's dares was left and she had a bad feeling one of Joey's truths is something far to embarrassing. Yes, Yuna had been keeping tabs on the reactions the writers of the tasks and questions as one by one they were all fulfilled. Joey was the only one who had only five reactions, to everyone else's six.

This just couldn't be good.

''Would the players please come to the center of the circle?'' Both rivals were snapped out of their thoughts as Mokuba said this and when they looked up at each other, both Seto and Yuna had to look away as they felt their faces burning. They did as requested, ignoring the catcalls and wolf whistles coming from the three matchmakers and Tristan, who was just having a nice time since he had had a chance to kiss Serenity, even if it was only on the cheek, and Duke, who wasn't all that attached to his ''crush'' on the red-eyed girl.

Yuna first drew her dare, feeling immense relief to see that it was something Tea had written, and her truth was written by Tristan. Seto, however, was glowering at his dare and it made Yuna wonder if it was what Joey had written. But what surprised her even more was the almost lost look Seto had at seeing his truth and that made Yuna's decision for her. An embarrassed Seto Kaiba was better than a vulnerable Seto Kaiba, any day!

''Okay, let's begin.'' The determination in her voice drew everyone's attention to the former Millennium Puzzle spirit and it had most of them wondering what was going on. Yuna's eyes were lit with a fire only a real duel could usually cause and it sent shivers of anticipation through Seto as he gazed at them.

Seto let Yuna draw the first monster and he was surprised by the silly grin that crossed her face, something between irony and happiness. When he drew his monster card, he was happy to see his final Blue-Eyes card, the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, staring back at him and he couldn't stop his pleased expression. Yuna's trap had her rising an eyebrow, but she was obviously pleased, and Seto's had him cursing his bad luck. It was his Virus Crush Card, but he couldn't use it with his Ultimate Dragon since it was far too powerful. Besides, it would have had to be destroyed and that would mean the end of the game. The Queen of Games was rather interested in her magic card, and Seto had to sigh with relief when he saw that his was the Burst Stream of Destruction. It would destroy all monsters on Yuna's side of the field and that would end the game in his favor. He immediately put down his cards and Yuna did the same, the two staring each other down like in their duels.

''BEGIN!'' Mokuba enthusiastically yelled and the two top duelists revealed their monster cards. Seto was shocked to see Yuna's Dragon Master Knight (5000 ATK) staring down his own Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500 ATK). Everyone could only gawk at the monster that could only be summoned by the two rivals, the very symbol of the unity Yuna has always spoke of. It was something newer seen before, and Seto didn't even understand why it was all happening at all! After everything they had all went through, that monster meant to Seto almost more than his three dragons, because it was a union of his and Yuna's monster.

It was precious to him and to be forced to battle against it was ... just ... just impossible.

But Seto didn't want let that happen, so he activated his magic card, but Yuna was ready. Just as Seto thought he was gong to win, Yuna flipped her magic card, De-spell, and destroyed his Burst Stream of Destruction, leaving him gapping as she flipped down his Ultimate Dragon once more, a sign that the battle was over. There was a dead silence in the room as everyone first stared, then Joey hooted with glee and congratulated Yuna for being the first to win in the game against Kaiba. The brunet felt a sickening sense of deja-vu as he remembered his and Yuna's first duel, the humiliation from back then finally really catching up to him now once again. Ever since that duel, that humiliation was present, but now it was far worse.

And he wasn't even done with the humiliation, yet.

Having seen how bad the truth would have affected Seto if he were forced to answer whatever question is on the piece of paper, Yuna decided to chose truth. Just to spare Seto. The brunet didn't seem all that happy with what he still got, but he almost looked grateful for a moment. But then it was gone and he looked so pissed Yuna started wondering if she should have just went with her dare.

''If you had to chose two people present to be stuck on a remote island with, who would it be?'' Yuna read out loud the question Tristan had cleverly came up with. ''Well, I don't think I would want any one of you there, since you would all be endangered, but if I _must_ choose, then it would be Yugi-''

''Yes!'' Said boy shouted, making everyone but Seto, chuckle.

''As I was saying, it would be Yugi and Kaiba.''

Mai let out wolf whistles and Mokuba snickered. However, Kaiba was not amused and just had a dark scowl on his face that the other only now realized had been absent most of the evening. He then suddenly got up, such a venomous expression on his face and clear disgust in his eyes. He stalked up to the Queen of Games and dragged her up to her feet. Yuna was staring wide-eyed as he swept in and kissed her full on the mouth. Gaps were heard all around the room, but Yuna was far too stunned to do anything except try to think about what was happening, but her mind was becoming blank and she was just about to respond when Seto abruptly pulled away. With a disgusted growl, the brunet took his tick trench coat and stormed out of the house, leaving everyone speechless for quite some time.

Joey was the one to break the silence as he laughed at the brunet's obvious embarrassment. ''God! That was the _funniest_ thing I've ever seen! And it happened to _Kaiba_! Right after he _lost_!'' He, however, shut up as Yuna growled at him. Looking up, he flinched under the Duel Queen's disapproving gaze and the others backed away from her a little.

''We'll talk about this later.'' Yuna hissed out, crunching and picking up what could only be Seto's dare and question, before moving towards the door. No one could move, even as they heard Yuna putting on her boots and coat. The Pharaoh was far too dangerous when she is in a good mood, let alone when she's this pissed. No one, not even the Thief King, dared stand up to her when she's like this.

But when Yugi heard his other self opening the front doors, he finally spoke up. ''Mout Hitori no Boku? Where are you going?''

''To find Seto.'' Was the only reply they got before the door shut with a loud bang, leaving the Yugi-tachi throughly confused.

00000

Seto hurried along the streets of Domino, walking as briskly and as gracefully as his raw rage allowed him to. He had walked all the way from the Kaiba mansion, which was on the outskirts of Domino City, right down to the pier area and he was headed there right now. He was only a few blocks away from his destination, but he knew that he would then set out to a new destination, just as he had before, The walk to the park earlier ended up with his need to visit some random gaming street, then he turned to the pier.

Seto could only guess that he was trying, and failing, at distract himself from the humiliation he was feeling from his loss in front of Yuna. Not only that, he was also regretting walking out on her like that, especially since he had left the stupid dare paper on the ground. It would explain everything he was still not ready to admit, even to himself let alone Yuna, and he just had to get away.

Seto Kaiba knew he hated Christmas for a reason.

Ever since Mokuba's birth ended with their mother's death, Seto and Mokuba's father had been drinking and the last few Christmases Seto could remember were the ones he had to fight with his dead-drunk father in order to make sure the bastard doesn't say something to Mokuba that the little brunet couldn't ever fix. Then, during their last Christmas in their old house, just as their father was starting to recover a bit and drink less, he got into a car accident. Seto had spent that Christmas explaining that their father was with their mother and would never come back because he would finally be happy again. He had spent the last pieces of his childhood that night, as he held the weeping Mokuba as their aunt and uncle packed away a few of their things and took them home. The one Christmas they spent with their relatives Seto would never forget or forgive, because his aunt had had the idiocy of an imbecile to dare insist that Seto stay with them while Mokuba would be sent to an orphanage.

That was the first step Seto took in becoming who he was today, as he slapped her when she tried to hit Mokuba since the boy was clinging to his older brother's sweater, begging not to be left alone quite loudly. It's what made him the perfect weapon Gozaboro had tried to make, but ultimately failed.

It's what made him worthy of Yuna's respect, and he would never change the path he then took.

The Christmases in the orphanage Seto spent fighting off the boys who had tried stealing the small gifts his brother got, then being grounded in his room while Mokuba sat beside the closed door that wasn't to be opened until Seto _learned his lesson_. But Seto never did and his aggressiveness was what later on drew his stepfather's attention. After they were adopted, Gozaboro made sure to destroy all the good memories Seto had of Christmas, from the time with his parents, and he had succeeded.

And now, Seto had another bad memory to attach to the stupid holiday.

The tall CEO stopped under one of the many decorated store entrances, not really paying attention, and looked out towards the ocean not far away. It was almost as gray as the sky above it, full of clouds that seemed ready to shed a new layer of snow down on the city, and Seto found that it fit his mood in more ways than one. He sighed, closing his eyes and enjoying the quiet that the lack of people, even his dearly beloved younger brother, provided him. He was almost disappointed when it was interrupted so soon and he turned to give whoever dared to disturb him a hateful glare, only to stop in shock as concerned red eyes met his.

Yuna was standing in front of her rival, panting and a little flushed from both the bold and the exercise she had while she ran through town, looking for said rival until it occurred to her to look here. She was relieved to see that he was fine, if not completely okay, and that some of the anger had left him. It meant it would be possible to talk to him without losing her head.

But she knew that the matter was delicate. The truth had been a simple question about past experiences during Christmas, something written in an obvious attempt to get to know each other better. However, to Seto Kaiba, it would mean revealing all the horrible things he lived through to get to where he was now and Yuna doubted that a man like Gozaboro like a holiday like this Christmas Yugi had thought her of.

As clueless as she was, she really needed the help and her aibou was more than happy to help. He told her everything, helped her decorate the Christmas tree and thought her how to bake gingerbread men. It still amused the Pharaoh how hers had turned out wonderful while her ''teacher's'' had ended up a huge mess that had them both wrinkling their noses at it. Yugi thought her a few Christmas songs and told her all the traditions for the holiday, as well as stories regarding that magical time of the year. He helped her pick out gifts for almost everyone and assisted in wrapping them up, all except one.

But the point was, Yuna was sure that, over the years with the bastard, Seto's cruel stepfather had done something to forever destroy the experience of Christmas for her rival and she found that unacceptable!

As for the dare, when she had read it, it had caused those 'butterflies' Yugi often spoke of when he talked to Yuna about his love for Tea and what it all feels like. The dare had been written for anyone and everyone. ''A kiss for the one you love and always want by your side,'' was what the dare had said and Yuna felt her heart skip quite a few beats at the possible thought of Seto loving her. Deciding to go and find out, Yuna had sped off after her rival, forgetting that her coat wasn't thick enough to keep the cold out for too long.

Seto finally recovered from his shock as he saw that Yuna was shacking and he gave her a good look over, finding that her jacket was not all that appropriate for this weather. Sighing, Seto shrugged off his own coat but stopped when he felt just how cold it was outside. Deciding on a strange compromise, Seto opened his coat, hugged Yuna to his body and then wrapped his arms around her, making sure to cover her as much as he could. The CEO could feel Yuna's hot blush against his neck and it sent a warm shiver down his spine. ''What are you doing here?''

Yuna looked up, her rubies meeting his sapphires. ''I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I saw what your question was, and I guessed that your reaction was partly based on that.''

A fine brown eyebrow rose in a questioning, but slightly amused, manner. ''Partly?''

Yuna blushed, but nodded as she mumbled a quiet yes against her rival's chest.

''And what is the other reason?''

''Because you were forced to reveal that you like me.'' Yuna regretted her words as soon as she felt him stiffen and she was about to apologize when she heard him sigh, relaxing as he put his chin on her head.

''I'm not going to deny it. I'm many things, but I'm not a lier.'' Seto said and he swore that he felt his rival's heart pick up the beat.

''So you do like me?''

Seto couldn't help but notice the slightly happy, slightly hopeful voice Yuna used to voice that one question. Maybe it was just wishful thinking?

''Yes. What are you going to do about it?'' He had expected many reactions, but Yuna flinging herself into his arms was not one of them. Nor was her nuzzling his neck, or the happy sigh she released as his arms automatically came around her to hold her closer.

''I would never allow you to let me go.'' She whispered and Seto felt a hot drop on his neck. He realized that his proud rival was crying, and he just knew that that was not something that fit someone as strong as Yuna. But ...

''What do you mean?''

Yuna looked up at him and the brunet gasped at the shinning red eyes as his rival smiled, just for him. ''I mean that I like, no I love you, too, Seto. I have been in love with you for a while, but I don't really know how long.''

That left him speechless, but he didn't dare let go of her. He didn't want to. And he wanted to do far more than just hugging her, but he didn't want to go too fast. He wanted to see if there was hope for a longterm relationship between them, and rushing it would only bring it to an end. However, he saw his perfect excuse from the corner of his eye; something small and green, held together by a lose red string with a bow.

Seto smirked and bent down so his lips hovered over Yuna's. ''We're under mistletoe.'' And with that, Seto dived right in and kissed the lips that had been driving him crazy for A LONG while. Yuna gasped and Seto took the opportunity and he soon had Yuna moaning and swooning as he kissed her with all his pent up feelings. Not that she minded, as she returned the favor with vigor and their kiss was as heated as their battles were as a result. When they parted, both were panting and blushing a nice shade of red, although Yuna's won as it was a lot darker.

''That ... That ... was amazing ...'' She could barely get the words out in her breathlessness and Seto felt a bit too smug for achieving such a thing, even though he, too, was just as breathless.

''Thank you.'' He said as he expressed his gratitude with a series of butterfly kisses down her neck that had her titling her head back to give him more access. She gasped when he bit down, marking her as his before licking and kissing it in apology.

''Just-ahh! Just one question, though.'' Yuna barely got out through a moan. It seems Seto was dead set on turning her to mush in his arms and he wouldn't stop until he succeeded.

''And what is that?'' Seto said with a devilishly sexy smirk as he stole one more incredible kiss.

''What is mistletoe?''

 **Marry Christmas!**


End file.
